Caperuza
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; AU]. Solo otra historia de caperuzas. [Leve Leonarai].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Caperuza.

 **Personajes:** Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato y Leonardo Hamato.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **—Aclaraciones—.**

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Fantasía, ¿Romance?

 **Total de palabras:** 1700.

* * *

 **Summary:** Solo otra historia de caperuzas.

* * *

 _ **Caperuza**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Bueno, querida hija —decía el hombre mientras le pasaba una canasta a su hija y la llevaba hasta la puerta—. Tienes que llevarles esto a tus hermanos, allá en la casa cerca de la montaña, pasando el oscuro bosque.

—¿Qué en esa casa no vivía la abuela? —preguntó aburrida mientras se miraba las uñas.

—Hija, la abuela murió cuando tú naciste.

—Ah, cierto.

—Bueno, llévales esto a tus hermanos —le pasó la canasta en las manos, y luego agarró una caperuza negra que había en un perchero cercano—. Y ponte esto encima, por si hace frío afuera, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, seguro —afirmó la muchacha recibiendo también la prenda y poniéndosela, luego le sonrió a su padre y salió de la casa, para luego comenzar a alejarse—. _Ojalá nada se atreva a molestarme hoy..._ —Murmuró fastidiada.

.

.

.

No pasó mucho hasta que llegó frente al bosque, y soltando un suspiro cansado, se adentró a éste sin demostrar mucho miedo como solía demostrar la gente común. Se encontraba caminando entre muchos árboles y también arbustos, que llegaban a picarle un poco las piernas. Por suerte, la caperuza que le había dado su padre le protegía de arañarse contra alguna rama, y lo único malo era que ya empezaba a tener calor y quería quitársela.

—Me estoy hartando de esto. —Comentó a la nada, aún caminando, cuidando de no tropezar con alguna piedra o cualquier otra cosa, puesto que ese lugar estaba lleno de obstáculos que serían muy dañinos si alguien caía.

Un par de ojos azules la observaban desde una distancia prudente, escondido detrás de los árboles, oculto por la oscuridad que era debida a los grandes y frondosos árboles. Aquel ser la siguió en silencio, siempre desde una buena distancia con la cual nunca sería descubierto.

Pero cuando ya había pasado un poco de tiempo, Miwa sintió como si alguien le estuviese siguiendo. Se detuvo por segundos, y pensó en algo. Astuta, hizo como si no hubiese pasado nada, y continuó su camino. Aquel ser seguía sus pasos, que por cierto, a cada momento eran más rápidos, solo que eso apenas eran notados, ya que ella los disimulaba muy bien.

Terminó por tomar un paso muy rápido, que la persona que la estaba siguiendo comenzó a perderla, puesto que se hallaba un tanto lejos y manteniendo distancia para no ser descubierto.

Ella corrió, y se perdió de la mirada azul por completo. La persona que portaba ese par de orbes zafiro se detuvo en medio de la nada, aquella persona que portaba la caperuza negra había desaparecido totalmente de su vista, pero debía encontrarla.

Apenas dio un paso y sintió algo frío en su cuello, una daga, que lo detuvo por completo, dejándolo paralizado.

—¿Quién er…? —Miwa no terminó su frase, puesto que quedó pasmada al notar algo bastante _peculiar_ en la persona que tenía enfrente, y esto era que en su cabeza, entre esos cabellos color noche oscura, se alzaban dos… ¿Orejas? Si así se le podían decir, parecientes a orejas de algún canino, del mismo color del cabello. Entonces, curiosa, comenzó a examinar a aquel 'extraño ser', notando que también portaba una cola negra. Se espantó—. _¡¿Khé raioz?!_

—Juro que no quería hacerte nada —declaró él temeroso, y se alejó lentamente con unos cuantos pasos, mientras la chica se mantenía totalmente quieta en su lugar—. Yo sólo quería ver que no te pasara nada, puesto que este bosque es algo peligroso para los humanos —admitió rascándose la cabeza y moviendo ligeramente sus orejas—. ¿Te encuentras bien, joven? —Preguntó, y puesto que no sabía cómo llamar a una persona a la que ni siquiera le había visto el rostro —no sabía si era hombre o mujer la persona que se hallaba frente a él—.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó todavía impactada, y se sacó la capucha de la cabeza, para ver mejor al chico con orejas de perro.

Éste quedó totalmente anonadado al ver a la chica, y se sintió avergonzado por haberla confundido con un chico. Incómodo, desvió la mirada con un sonrojo en las mejillas, pero dispuesto a contestar las preguntas que fueran necesarias.

—Soy… un… lobo. —Dijo entrecortadamente, y bajó ligeramente las orejas, que parecieron confundirse perfectamente con su oscuro cabello.

—¿Qué los lobos no eran perros? —Inquirió confundida, y luego se negó—. Bueno, no perros realmente, pero parecidos, o por lo menos… que no caminen en dos patas y parezcan personas. Si me entiendes, ¿no?

—Sí, claro.

—Um… —ella pareció incómoda con la situación. Se hallaba a mitad del bosque, cansada, con el sol de mediodía en el cielo, y con un chico que se suponía era un 'lobo' **—y que, por cierto, estaba bien lindo—**. ¿Qué podía hacer? Bueno… tenía que continuar, pero sus pies ya no daban más. Sólo quería llegar rápido y descansar, perderse no sería buena opción. Entonces, miró a la persona que tenía enfrente—. Oye, ¿conoces bien este bosque? —inquirió desinteresadamente al, se suponía, muchacho.

Él volvió a alzar las orejas, y asintió.

—Bien… ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar a la montaña? —preguntó tranquilamente. El joven sonrió amablemente, mientras su cola se meneaba de un lado a otro.

—Claro, será un placer, señorita —afirmó caballerosamente—. Por aquí —señaló hacia una dirección, y ambos comenzaron a caminar, obviamente él enfrente, enseñándole el camino—. ¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó de pronto, deteniéndose a un lado de ella.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —interrogó algo incómoda, mirándolo raro.

—Es que se te ve algo cansada —admitió preocupado—. Quizás podría llevarte a mi casa a comer algo por unos minutos.

—No, gracias. —Sentenció con desconfianza.

—O-ok. Pero, ¿segura que no quieres que te cargue? No sería problema. —Alegó con una sonrisa amable y dulce.

La joven de ojos miel dudó por un momento. Sus pies le dolían mucho, pero no confiaba en ese extraño 'ser', aunque, de verdad ya no podía caminar de dolor. Así que, soltando un largo suspiro de rendición, asintió, y vio cómo el chico movía alegre su cola mientras sonreía satisfecho.

Se subió en su espalda y él volvió a retomar camino con tranquilidad, y Miwa debía admitir que el ojiazul tenía bastante fuerza como para cargarla y la vez dar saltos altos que ayudaban a pasar unos cuantos obstáculos.

 _«¿Será porque es un animal?»_ pensó ella, algo confundida. Pero negando lo dejó de lado.

Aunque todo aquello le parecía realmente extraño. Recordaba una historia que una vez le había contado su padre de niña, y trataba sobre otra niña que usaba un tipo de caperuza roja y se adentraba en el bosque, y luego aparecía un lobo que se la quería comer, y que le había mentido antes de llegar a la casa.

 _«¡Un momento!»_ se gritó a sí misma, y enseguida dio un salto para bajarse de la espalda del muchacho, y alejarse considerablemente de él, dejándolo confundido.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó algo preocupado.

—Intentarás comerme, ¿no es así? —Alegó ella mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos—. Primero me llevarás a tu casa y después me comerás. Eso es lo que hacen los lobos, ¿no es así? Y tú eres un lobo, con el cuerpo de un chico.

—¿Eh? —quedó confundido.

—Pero ni pienses que caeré en tu trampa. —Declaró decidida, y salió corriendo, desapareciendo de su vista.

Él rodó los ojos y la siguió caminando.

—¡Oye! ¡No es necesario correr, ¿sabes?! ¡Podrías lastimarte si caes por ahí!

Más ella no lo escuchó, y siguió corriendo lo más que pudo. Al final, salió del bosque, y quedó frente a una gran pradera. Sus pupilas empequeñecieron, ya había salido del bosque, y no sabía ni dónde estaba. Oyó el crujir de ramas detrás de ella, y pronto lo vio salir al pelinegro de entre éstas.

—Ok, lo admito —comenzó a decir, algo apenado, pero sin acercarse mucho a ella, temiendo que saliera corriendo—. Sí, pensaba llevarte a mi casa, ¡pero no por las razones que tú piensas! Sólo pensaba hacer una parada para descansar. Hacía rato estaba deambulando, y mis hermanos ya han de estar preocupados por mí. —Murmuró más para sí mismo.

—No te creo ni una palabra, ¿sabes? —Alegó todavía desconfiada, y comenzó a retroceder, dispuesta a salir corriendo si era necesario—. Tu plan era llevarme a tu casa para cocinarme, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Él volvió a quedar confundido. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, y salió de entre los árboles, y apenas al salir del territorio del bosque, sus orejas y cola desaparecieron, y se convirtió en un chico totalmente normal—. ¿Por qué haría eso? Ni que fuera caníbal. —Rió suavemente ante su propia broma.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué acaso no eras un lobo?

—Lo soy, pero la mitad, también soy humano.

— _Esto se está poniendo muy raro…_ —murmuró incómoda.

—¡Oye, Leo! —Gritó alguien de pronto, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes. Ambos miraron de dónde provenía la voz, y un muchacho de alta estatura agitaba los brazos desde la puerta de una casa—. ¡Ya ven, ¿sí?! ¡¿Y quién es ella?! —se refirió a Miwa, quien miraba impresionada la casa.

—¿Vives ahí? —inquirió impactada.

—Sí. —Contestó simplemente.

—¿Tú vives al pie de la montaña? —preguntó, notando que detrás de aquella casa se hallaba una montaña.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Por si acaso… —lo miró con algo de impresión y una sonrisa ladeada—… tu apellido es Hamato?

—Eh… sí. ¿Por?

—No, nada. —Negó rápidamente, y le pasó bruscamente la canasta que traía, luego dio media vuelta, y apenas al dar un paso, cayó desmayada con todo y caperuza.

—¡Señorita de la caperuza negra!

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
